


Head vs Your Hearts

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, better a memory then just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor on what he believes and what he wants. When it comes to one life vs his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head vs Your Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the train and it helps with my feelings of this ship.

 

 

**\- Head -**

 

Why did you choose to love her Doctor?

 

She is almost like a soldier, you hate soldiers.

 

She likes guns, you don't.

 

She wanted to kill you twice, you wanted to help her.

 

There were rules you follow, she likes to break them.

 

     She would kill someone if she wanted, you would give them a chance first.

 

She's not a complete Time Lord, and you are.

 

 Why River song, why love her?

 

Why get hurt over another woman.

 

When she will die soon after and you ...…... live.

 

_**\- Hearts -** _

Because.

 

She saw right through me, taught the terrible beginning and then stayed till the end with me. Despite it all.

 

Because.

 

She didn't run away when she should.

 

Because she decided to run with me instead.

 

Her hand in mine. And never stopped since.

 

Better a broken heart then haven't ever loved at all.

****

**\- Head -**

 

Your're falling in love with a ghost. Doctor.

 

_**\- Hearts -** _

 

No I fell in love her, no matter what form she was took. I soon decided to not live in the past but live in the present.

 

 That's why.


End file.
